Veritaserum
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: Voldemort won the war. Hermione is on trial for war crimes. Dramione.


Draco watched as Hermione drew into herself under the gaze of a hundred emotionless eyes. He wished there was something he could do to change it, to help. His hands shook with the tension of his plan, of which Hermione knew nothing, possibly failing which would result in Hermione being kissed. Draco knew he would never be able to live with that should it happen. He wished he had the opportunity to run it through her first, but there had been no time.

The room quietened as three drops of the colourless potion was dropped in Hermione's mouth. Hermione didn't resist. She knew better than to do that. Voldemort's voice cut through the conversation like a knife.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you are here on trial for the war crimes you committed against the Death Eaters, and Wizarding World. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Hermione said clearly and without hesitation.

Draco could feel relief fill him, even as Astoria's hand tightened around his own in warning.

…oOo…

 _Hermione was crying. Draco could tell from the way her shoulders were slightly hunched as she stood stomped towards the lake._

 _"Weasley got tired of you, Granger? About time," Draco called out in a mocking voice, expecting a sharp reply._

 _A choked sob was the only response Draco got, to which his forehead furrowed. Hermione seemed to shrink even further into herself, and her shoulders shook._

 _"Granger? This is the time you punch me, you know."_

 _"Go away, Malfoy."_

 _"No. Not until you tell me what exactly has you in this state."_

 _"You don't look too good yourself, Malfoy. The mirror not working for you anymore?"_

…oOo…

"Are you a member of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"Are your best friends Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter?"

"No."

Murmurs of surprise echoed around the room. Draco saw one of Voldemort's eyebrows rise.

"Where do your loyalties lie?"

"With the Malfoys."

…oOo…

 _"When I saw you fall…"_

 _"You thought, 'Wow, she's a loser.'"_

 _"Well, not exactly."_

 _It had been a year since that day when Hermione had cried by the lake. Fixing the Vanishing Cabinet had become much easier with Hermione's help. The girl was able to access material which would have been extremely suspicious if her were to borrow it, but being a teacher's pet of nearly every professor in Dumbledore's precious little order came with its perks._

 _Draco had been terrified when he had first entered Hogwarts that year. The task had seemed impossible. Even the Dark Lord had not managed to kill Dumbledore, and it was not for lack of trying. Everyone had heard of the duel that occurred in the Ministry of Magic before the previous year had ended. Draco had seen the worry in even his Aunt Bellatrix's eyes, despite the confidence she exuded and the words that said otherwise._

 _Hermione had known, almost at once, that something was troubling him. It had only taken a week more before she found the root of his problems, offering her assistance immediately._

 _The Vanishing Cabinet was almost fixed, and had only a minor problem when they had tested it earlier that day. Their break had been well earned by weeks of tiring casting._

 _"Really, Draco?"_

 _"Well, you should have known that Weasel would have tried something like that. He's an immature prat, who hasn't grown a day beyond five. How you managed to be friends with him for so long is beyond my comprehension."_

 _Hermione laughed, "When I look back, I don't understand either. All either of them have done is put me in danger, or mock me."_

 _Draco nodded sagely. "Never beyond the age of five."_

…oOo…

"What made you change your mind?"

"I fell in love."

Gazes shot towards him, and Astoria's fingers dug into the palm of Draco's hand but his expression didn't change.

There was only one Malfoy that she could possibly have fallen for, and that was him. It didn't meant that Hermione was the only one that had fallen, only that she was the only one they could be allowed to know had fallen in love. Even if they questioned him under Veritaserum, his occlumency shields would hold enough for him to lie.

"Draco?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Do you return the sentiment?"

"Of course not, my Lord. I simply found it a waste for her intelligence to be squandered with the Light side. A little bit of prompting when the mudblood hit a low, and she was willing to do anything I asked," Draco said, allowing only boredom to fill his voice.

"She was the informant you got information from?" There was a hint of surprise in the Dark Lord's voice.

"Yes."

…oOo…

 _"You realise that if the Dark Lord wins, they won't spare you. I don't know if I would be able to save you," Draco whispered, fear creeping into his voice._

 _"You'll try your best, and that's good enough for me," Hermione's fingertips traced the lines of worry on Draco's face._

 _"I can't lose you."_

 _"You won't. We'll find a way."_

…oOo…

"In light of the new information. We will need to deliberate on the decision."

The room burst into whispers.

Draco's eyes met Hermione's across the hall. She looked so confused, so scared, nothing like the Hermione he had grown used to.

There was a chance now, though, that the Dark Lord would spare her. The Dark Lord was merciful to those who helped him, and Hermione had helped him, even if he had not known it. That had been the only reason neither had completely given up their side of the war: to cover all their bases for whichever side won.

…oOo…

 _The answer had been in one of the books Hermione had borrowed from the Black library. Veritaserum could only be countered by strong occlumency shields, or if the drinker truly believed what they said to be the truth._

 _Hermione had been captured only days ago. That was what had begun the frantic search through every book he could get his hands on. Astoria had been of little help, not truly liking Hermione but not wanting to upset Draco either. To all the other Death Eaters, they were engaged to be married but Astoria loved another, just as he did. Their marriage, if it ever did come to pass, would be only for convenience._

 _The Death Eaters outside Hermione's cell had allowed him past without question. The Malfoys had proven their loyalty to the Dark Lord, all of them high ranking Death Eaters respectively. Draco had made sure not to visit Hermione prior to this, or he would have evoked suspicion. They weren't supposed to be anything beyond school yard rivals. They weren't supposed to even have a friendship._

 _Light footsteps led him to where Hermione was kept. She didn't move, asleep from what Draco could see. It would be better that way, Draco supposed._

 _A single confundus charm, and another obliviate along with a few implanted memories and Draco's wand returned to his robes. He looked at the sleeping figure one last time, before leaving as silently as he arrived._

 _That was all Draco could do. He just hoped that it would be enough._

…oOo…

The Death Eaters who formed the Jury wore a range of expressions as they turned to face Hermione again. Draco could not predict what the verdict would be, and his leg began jumping with the anxiety.

Astoria's hand touched his knee to stop the movement.

"The Jury has decided that, as a result of the assistance Hermione Jean Granger had offered, despite unknowing to most, she will be allowed to live. However, she will be branded with my mark, and her wand will carry a tracking charm until she is found to be trustworthy."

Relief filled Draco.

They'd done it.

 **Written for Quidditch League: Wigtown Wanderers – Captain [Veritaserum]**

 **Written for Race To Space Prompt Challenge: "When I saw you fall…" "You thought, 'Wow, she's a loser." – Richelle Mead, Vampire Academy**

 **Written for Diversity Writing Challenge: #57 – write a fanon pairing**


End file.
